


Have you ever kissed anyone before

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader works with her friend as harvesters. Until her friend invites an old friend. And she is really annoyed by him. On a warm day she decides to go back to the pod. Ezra goes too and their friend decides to stay outside, which leaves reader and Ezra alone in the pod.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Have you ever kissed anyone before

Harvesting was a rough job. The risks counting higher but once you actually finished your job, alive, you could live in peace for awhile. Sometimes, if you found more than enough gems, you could be rich for awhile. The amount of times you fondly remember the last time you spent all your money on fun trips. Drunken nights, good dining and pretty places. It was a good reward for harvesting on a pretty but dangerous planet for several months. Except this time you really hated the situation. Your dear friend, who always swore to you she would always be on your side. Decided a third member would be a good idea. And he was an old friend. Someone she knew from the past. You snorted. Good friend? Sure, there seemed to be this tension between them. They were probably a couple a long time ago. 

She said she saw him in the bar. When she lunged toward the bathroom and bumped into him. You don’t remember seeing her bumping into someone, or that they talked to him. However, you were occupied anyways with those drinks you ordered. Perhaps she was out of sight and you just never noticed them talking. Yet, the next morning she announced someone would come with you on your next harvesting job. It will be fun she said. 

For the record, it wasn’t fun at all. His name was Ezra. You groaned. What kind of a name is that anyway. And he was annoying, spoke all the time and used the most extravagant difficult words to describe things. Just call it a gem you once almost yelled at him. The worst was that they had so much fun together. They laughed all the time, made jokes, and shared fond memories of their past together. And they just ignored your whole existence alltogether. You loved your friend, she was almost five years your friend. Yet, you don’t remember her ever talking about Ezra and their relationship. She once spoke of Jason, Lars, Lysa, Mary but never once ever mentioned him. And you frowned upon that fact. There was something missing in their story and it must have been harsh. Perhaps, and you wondered if their breakup was nasty. And that this happy talking was to hide that fact. Perhaps they still hold a grudge. Or you could be entirely wrong and they never had a relationship and were just normal friends from the past. She sure didn’t mention old friends often. Well, it didn’t stop the fact that they still ignored you all the time. 

Breaking the ugly pieces away from a gem you puffed. The weather was warmer today and your suit was too hot for this. You decided this was the last one today, even thought it was only 3 pm and the others still worked. You moved toward the river, sitting on the side to watch the water stream downwards. You threw a rock in it, watching it getting taken away. You turned your head to see them still working. You quickly looked away when Ezra turned to you. Why did he have to join you? He sure must have friends as well.   
You placed your hands behind you, leaning backwards to relax. The sun lighting the planet clearly took the task to warm up this place as much as possible. You wish you could take off the suit but there was no breathing air here. You wondered if they would mind if you went to the pod, just to relax in there without suit. Normally you would have suggested doing it altogether but you didn’t know if he would agree. He seemed to like working hard. Or so, that’s what it seemed to you. You didn’t really know him. 

“Hey guys, it is really warm here. Mind if I go back to the pod?”   
“No, go ahead.” And “We might consider that as well.” Sounded back.   
“Right.”   
You got up. Walking between the branches and bushes you stepped carefully between the rocks on this path. The ground in this place wasn’t very stable. Ezra mentioned stepping around the rocks is the best way to move around here. At least he gives good advice you thought. Must be his age, he is a little older than your friend. The older the people who harvest the more knowledge they hold. Perhaps that’s why she wants him around. The last job sure had some trouble for the both of you. A tree almost cut you off from her in a forest. You remember screaming for help because it got dark. It was only because of another harvester with a knife that you got out. Luckily a kind harvester who only asked for gems in return. Perhaps your friend was scared something could happen again.   
Stepping inside the pod you sighed, relieved to be finally able to take off your suit. Your skin warm and sweaty you went to take a shower. At that moment you heard someone else shuffle inside the pod. They are back too you thought happily. It is still early, you could play a game if they didn’t ignore you again. Putting on your soft clothes you stepped out of the space, seeing Ezra going through your books.   
“Hey, don’t touch that.” You yelled.   
“No worries Birdie, I wasn’t interested in them.”   
“Then why did you go through them?”   
“I was looking for one of my own titles.   
“Sure.” You sneered.   
You heard him sighing. He placed back a book of you in its rightful place. You may be rude toward him but it was your right you thought. He and your friend really ignored you for the past days and it got to your head now.   
“Thoughful, you have had lunch yet?”   
“No, where is she?”   
He groaned. “Still harvesting. She is determined to finish the job today. You want me to make lunch for you as well?”   
You realized you would be stuck with him for the next few hours if she indeed stayed there harvesting for some time. You could go back but the weather really was too much today.   
“Sure.” You sighed. Sitting down on the floor.   
“Something on your mind, Birdie?” He asked. He was going through the bag of food.   
“No.” You frowned at his question. “Why are you asking?”   
“You seem to be angry about something today. We have been pondering what it could be.”   
Oh so they talk about you as well now.   
“I am not angry.” You spat at him.   
He looked up. His mouth crooked into an amused smile. “Sure birdie?”   
“You know,” he started ,”Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.” He watched you frowning uncomfortably with amusement.   
“I am not hating you.”   
“You sure? You keep being angry whenever I try to speak to you or even touch your things for a second.”   
“It’s called being annoyed.”   
He snorted. Grabbing a bar he threw it at you. You barely catched it, letting it almost drop between the both of you.   
“I think you are angry, or in your words, annoyed, because you have been alone with your friend for so long and I interrupt your time with her.”   
He was right thought. 

“Why did she invite you?”   
He laughed. It sounded nice you thought. You sighed at the situation. He might be not so bad thought. However, you still couldn’t stand they ignored you the last days.   
“We are old friends. She wanted to catch up. Sharing time together because we haven’t seen each other for such a long time. Didn’t she tell you?”   
“No. She has never mentioned you before.”   
He chuckled. “Not surprised.”   
You raised your eyebrows at that.   
“Still, it doesn’t explain why you are so annoyed with me.”   
“I feel ignored, okay! You guys keep laughing, sharing memories and jokes. I feel like I am a third wheel.” You explained. Your heart beating faster after your confession. You saw him frowning, as if he realized something.   
“My apologies if I made you feel ignored. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel left out.”   
“Thank you.”   
You looked up at him after taking a bite from the bar. He was watching you, scanning for any signs of hidden emotions. You gulped, realizing you were looking back at him. He is nicer than you thought he would be. Still, his pluck of white blond hair looked ridiculous. As if he hasn’t outgrown his punk phase. Yet, it looked good on him. You blinked, realizing you had been staring now. His mouth was crooked into a smirk, amusement all over his face.   
“Oh.”   
He chuckled lowly in response. You weren’t sure what you could say now. Heat flooded to your cheeks. You were embarrassed. He reached for something behind him.   
“You want to read something birdie?”   
You sighed again. Happy he didn’t put pressure on this conversation.   
“Of course.” 

“You know Charlie Mackesy?”   
“No.”   
“His poems are endearing and speak of hidden truths most people don’t have words for.”   
You moved to sit next to him. He opened the book and started reading the short poems. Your fingers moved forward to skim over the paper. The illustrations were adoring. Animals and a small boy asking each other questions about life. He watched you being enthralled.   
“You like it?”   
“Yes.” You smiled. You decided silently he was much more likable than you thought. Not just attractive somehow. You looked up at him, realizing he was watching you instead of the book. You gulped, flushing. He grinned, moving closer.   
You didn’t realize what was happening until you actually kissed him. His lips were soft, and his right hand moved upward to cup your cheek. You leaned into his hand. He let go of your lips and you whined slightly, hearing him chuckle in response.   
“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” He asked.   
Your mind went short to that time you were in highschool. A short kiss you shared with a classmate who wasn’t even a good kisser.   
“Yes, but it wasn’t worth it.” You admitted. You bit your lips, you liked this kiss.   
“Hmm, I am sure it is my task to make you forget about that boy.”   
It wasn’t like you thought about that classmate. However, you giggled, liking what he suggested. He leaned forward again. His both hands cupped your cheeks now and the kiss was harsher now. More touching and present. You moaned against his lips, feeling his tongue against your lips. Letting him roam your mouth with his tongue you moved your body to sit on his lap. Your hands reached for his hair. You knew your friend would be back in only an hour now. You heard him moaning when you scratched his scalp, messing his hair.   
“You sure are fascinating Birdie, not annoyed with me anymore I suppose.”   
“Shut up and keep kissing me.”


End file.
